<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flocons de cendres by Vivi_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171572">Flocons de cendres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Black/pseuds/Vivi_Black'>Vivi_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Established Relationship, Gay, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Black/pseuds/Vivi_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Post!Endgame, Frostiron</p><p>Quand le combat prend fin, c'est la mort qui ouvre ses bras pour accueillir les combattants qui n'ont plus la force de se relever. Vous vous êtes bien battu. Bien battu, oui. Reposez-vous maintenant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flocons de cendres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je n'ai pas fait mon deuil du MCU tel qu'on l'a connu. Je n'ai pas fait mon deuil de Tony Stark, de Loki, de Captain (même s'il n'est pas dans l'OS)… J'avais besoin de leur ouvrir une autre voie, plus lumineuse et moins larmoyante. J'espère avoir réussi. Je ne le crois pas, cependant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flocons de cendres</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour Anthony.</p><p>Tony Stark sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeler. Enfin, vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, et qui se trouvait debout derrière lui. Il plissa les yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait, puis soupira lourdement. <em>Même là, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille...</em></p><p>— Eh bien, cachez votre joie.<em><br/></em></p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rodolphe ?</p><p>Loki sourit. Ce surnom ridicule lui avait presque manqué. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça, et la-dite personne n'utilisait ce sobriquet que pour le désigner <em>lui</em>. Il y avait une forme d'intimité dans ce nom, quelque chose d'affectueux. Il s'avança en silence, et vint s'asseoir gracieusement aux côtés de Tony.</p><p>Le banc était étonnamment confortable. À l'origine, il devait être en bronze et en bois, mais avec le temps il avait fini par se faire recouvrir de mousse et de petites fleurs. Il était aussi baigné de lumière, d'un soleil bas comme ceux d'hiver sur Midgard. Toute la scène avait quelque chose de... féérique. Et incroyablement chaleureux.</p><p>Les deux hommes regardaient droit devant eux, où s'étendait à perte de vue le royaume de Helheim. D'un côté, il y avait des champs de fleurs aux milles couleurs et milles parfums, la ville illuminée avec ses maisons de briques rouges ou jaunes, et leurs toitures diverses noires, grises ou bleues. De l'autre côté, il y avait la mer, une mer gelée avec des vagues éternellement emprisonnées dans la glace comme autant de menaces pour les courageux voyageurs. Par delà la mer, les montagnes brumeuses et les plaines stériles : le domaine des âmes en peines.</p><p>Le royaume était aussi beau qu'il pouvait être laid, et les âmes y étaient aussi heureuses qu'elles pouvaient être tourmentées. Et Loki et Tony, assis côte à côte, observaient leur nouvelle demeure. Pour un temps.</p><p>— Je ne savais pas que tu étais mort, Rodolphe.</p><p>— Et pourtant...</p><p>Loki avait répondu dans un murmure par automatisme. Il était surpris que Stark lui avoue une chose pareille, il était surpris de l'ignorance de Stark.</p><p>— Je pensais que Thor aurait pleuré ma mort sur tous les toits, et que les Asgardiens restant l'auraient fêtée suffisamment longtemps pour que tout Midgard soit au courant...</p><p>Il n'était même pas cynique ou sarcastique. Il le pensait vraiment. Son frère avait survécu à l'attaque de Thanos, il en était sûr, et il n'avait pas croisé suffisamment d'âmes Asgardiennes en ces lieux pour lui faire dire que le peuple entier avait succombé à sa rencontre avec le Titan Fou.</p><p>— J'ai du manqué l'info alors. Il faut dire que j'avais d'autres préoccupations sur le moment.</p><p>Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Un silence léger et agréable, qui remplace les mots vides de sens quand deux personnes qui se connaissent bien sont ensemble.</p><p>— Elle est très belle. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu la voir grandir au moins un temps...</p><p>Tony sourit aux mots de Loki. C'était vrai, sa fille était magnifique. Morgan Stark grandirait sans son père, certes, mais au moins le monde était sauf, sa mère serait là avec elle et elle saurait que son père l'aimait de tout son coeur. <em>L'aimait plus que trois milles</em>.</p><p>Puis son sourire se fana un peu lorsqu'il réalisa l'ampleur de la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur. Il se souvenait de certaines conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec la reine de ce royaume, ou avec Mort elle-même.</p><p>— Hel m'a un peu expliqué la situation familiale. Je suis désolé, Loki, je suis désolé pour toi et pour toutes les souffrances qui tu as du subir à cause de ton pseudo paternel. Au moins, le mien m'aimait réellement. Bon il était clairement pas doué pour le montrer mais...</p><p>Quelque part pendant son discours, Tony s'était tourné vers l'ancien dieu qui lui souriait doucement. Il ne répondit pas, cependant. Il aimait ses enfants et chaque séparation avait été une nouvelle plaie béante dans son coeur, mais après la mort d'Odin il avait pu les libérer de leurs prisons de chair. Et de leurs prisons tout court pour certains. Ils étaient heureux, alors pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Fenrir et Sleipnir avaient appris à reprendre forme humaine et avaient rejoint leur sœur sur Helheim. Jörmungandr, lui, avait décidé de rester sur Midgard et de veiller la vie là-bas. Thor pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, son fils était le véritable protecteur du Royaume du Centre.</p><p>En y pensant bien, Loki ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre que depuis qu'il était mort. Il savait qu'en tant que partisan d'Helheim il ne reverrait jamais Frigga ou ses maîtres Vanes qui lui avaient enseigner la magie. <em>Et les plaisirs du corps</em>. Tous ceux-là étaient au Valhalla, le royaume doré, le domaine des dieux. Là où les âmes des éternelles attendaient patiemment le Ragnarök. Le revers d'Helheim.</p><p>Loki était heureux de ne pas y être.</p><p>— Combien de temps resteras-tu ?</p><p>L'ancien dieu se reconcentra sur la conversation, et donc, sur l'homme, <em>l'âme</em>, en face de lui.</p><p>— Que voulez-vous dire, Stark.</p><p>— Toutes les âmes de Helheim sont condamnées à se réincarner. Je te demande combien de temps il te reste avant que tu obtiennes un nouveau corps.</p><p>Loki sourit. Le génie n'était pas appelé ainsi pour rien, mais parfois, il y avait trop de choses à analyser pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur les détails. Il voyait le schéma global, ce qui faisait de lui un homme pointilleux, extraordinaire, mais les évidences lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.</p><p>— Voyons Anthony, je suis le père de l'actuelle reine, et cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas revu ma fille. Pensez-vous sincèrement que je regagnerais un corps dans les décennies à venir ?</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Tony de sourire. Son corps resta légèrement tourné vers Loki, mais son regard se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de ce qui serait son monde pour très longtemps.</p><p>— D'après Mort, puisque j'ai été son <em>Marchand</em> et donc l'un de ses favoris, j'ai le droit de rester plus longtemps que les autres anciens humains. Elle m'a donné un minimum de 200 ans, pour que je puisse profiter de ma fille lorsqu'elle me rejoindra...</p><p>En entendant ça, Loki eu l'impression que son coeur s'emballa, ce qui était très étrange puisque les âmes n'avaient pas de cœurs physiquement parlant. Pas que ça les empêche de ressentir les sensations, cela dit. Mort était généreuse, et Hel aussi. À elles deux, elles leur offraient au moins 200 ans ensemble !</p><p>Il prit en coupe le visage de Tony, tournant d'autorité sa tête vers lui. Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces, laissant ses longs doigts jouer sur la peau rugueuse et barbue. Puis il se pencha, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, et coucha sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser était chaste et d'une incroyable délicatesse, il ne dura que quelques secondes. Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent, chacun fit ce qu'ils s'étaient interdits de faire depuis leur réveil au Royaume des Morts : ils pleurèrent.</p><p>Tony avait refusé de pleurer sa propre mort, ou la séparation avec sa femme et sa fille, parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'air de regretter son geste. Il était mort en héros, parfaitement conscient des conséquences de ses actes, il était hors de question de cracher là-dessus avec des larmes qui ne lui rendraient pas la vie.</p><p>Loki avait refusé de pleurer sa mort car il s'agissait avant tout d'une délivrance : il pouvait voir ses enfants, et être enfin lui-même sans devoir jouer sans cesse un rôle, sans devoir être ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Il ne ferait plus de mal à personne, et surtout, plus personne ne le blesserait. Et puis, il était mort libre et aimé, et en essayant d'aider les autres. Il était mort fier.</p><p>Mais ces larmes là n'étaient pas pour leurs vies perdues, ni pour ceux qu'ils avaient laissé derrière. Ces larmes étaient des larmes de joie, teintées de remords et de regrets, d'un temps perdu qui leur était rendu au centuple. Ce fut Tony qui initia le second baiser, bien plus profond et passionné, salé de l'eau qui inondait leurs joues.</p><p>Front contre front, la respiration laborieuse à cause de leurs passions, ils se sourirent à travers leurs larmes. Les mains de Loki étaient toujours sur les joues de Tony, celui-ci lui tenant les poignets comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, <em>à quelqu'un.</em></p><p>— Vous m'avez manqué, Anthony...</p><p>— Tu m'as manqué Rudolph...</p><p>Ils avaient chacun beaucoup perdu, tout ça pour la folie d'un être qui se voulait Dieu, mais la mort était clémente avec ceux qu'elle réclamait. Là, dans la partie lumineuse du royaume, les deux bruns se virent offrir le plus beau des présent : l'amour et la compagnie de l'autre, et la liberté d'être amants.</p><p>Et en s'emparant à nouveau de ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué, Tony se souvint que pour atteindre ce bonheur là, il avait du connaître la peine de voir son monde et ses proches partir en fumée, comme autant de flocons de cendres...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>- FIN -</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1522 mots] Non corrigé.</p><p>J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cet OS. Pour tout vous dire, il existe deux autres "versions" inachevées...</p><p>J'ai juste assumé qu'ils avaient eu une relation établie avant Infinity War, donc ne posez pas trop de questions à ce sujet. C'est aussi très ouvert à interprétation, parce que si je fais quelque chose de carré, de précis, je n'arrive pas à le faire concis donc j'aurais forcément fini avec 18 chapitres et leur histoire entière... Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut.</p><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou pour me suggérer d'autres OS (ou plot pour des histoires un peu plus longues).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>